One Christmas Wish
by Ai no Megami Son Kasumi
Summary: I'm not that good at summaries. Well, this takes place when TK and Kari are 17. Da da da, blah blah blah, talk talk talk. Yeah you can tell it's a romance.


Author's note: Welcome to "Bed of Roses", my romance series! This one is the first fic. This takes place when Kari and TK are 17 years old. They find a romance, and all that drama. Hope you enjoy it. This is my first Takari fic, so brace yourself ^-^. Oh and this is also for a Takari contest I heard about. The things between [] are selections of mood music which I think best suits the scene. You can choose your own if you'd like. I'll put in links so you won't have to go searching. I'll do anything exept Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai, Mimato, Sorato, or other mixed-up, silly things like that. Here it goes: (drumroll please) webmaster@digimon-universe.com  
digipoke55@ignmail.com   
  
  
The "Bed of Roses" Romance Series presents:  
  
One Christmas Wish  
  
written by: Ai no Megami  
~Main Characters:~  
Kari Kamiya  
TK Takaishi  
  
  
~Supporting Characters:~  
Tai Kamiya  
Sora Takenouchi Kamiya  
Matt Ishida  
Davis Motimiya  
Yolei Inoue  
Odaiba Paramedics  
Odaiba Police Officers  
Ms. Lina  
Hospital Staff  
  
  
|\\*//|Featuring the themes:|\\*//|  
  
Hitori Jyanai~You are not Alone~(MIDI version)  
by: Deen  
[For lyrics, go to: http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/dbgt/dbgtend.htm]  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.tripod.com/luvsendoh/hitori.mid]  
  
  
Tooi Kono Machi de~It's My Life~(MIDI version)  
From CardCaptor Sakura  
[For lyrics, go to: http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/ccsakura/ccstkmd.txt  
[To hear it, go to: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/kurisutaru/tooikono.mid]  
  
Secret of my Heart(RAM version)  
by: Kuraki Mai  
[For lyrics, go to: http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/romaji/secretofmyheart.html  
[To hear a clip, go to: http://www.shudaika.net/artist/maik/disco/gzca1030/mai-01s.rm)  
  
Life in Mono(not found)  
by: Mono  
  
Hana Memento Mori(MIDI version)  
by: Mr. Children  
[For lyrics, go to: http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/romaji/hana.html]  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.tripod.com/luvsendoh/hanamemento.mid]  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommondation: Dan Dan Hikaretsu~Hold my Hand~-From Dragon Ball GT(MIDI version)  
http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/NikeBoy21sWebPage/dbzmusic4.mid]  
  
It was Friday, December 15th. Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi ran through the rain falling from the sky. "TK, you better hurry up if we wanna study for the math test!" Kari screamed, watchfully looking back. TK fell into a puddle earlier, so his clothes were soaking wet.  
"It's pretty damn hard if you don't wanna slip in the puddles!" TK struggled to step over them. Kari giggled at TK. He was just like a little kid again.  
"C'mon you big goof, let's get out of the rain." Kari dragged TK across the wet earth. "What are you doing?!" TK screamed, still in fear of falling into the tiny lakes on the ground.  
"It's the shortest way to our apartment!" Kari called. She stopped at the bridge and looked at the clear blue water, bring hit with tiny rain drops. TK caught up, panting from the running. "What ... the hell? I .. thought this ... was a ... shortcut." He stopped between words to catch his breath.  
"TK?" Kari asked, looking at him.  
"Yeah?"   
"Remember back when we were 10, we used to go here are skip pebbles here?"  
"Hell yeah. I always got the most and beat you." He said with a huge playful grin on his face.  
Kari playfully hit him on the arm. They had been close friends ever since they were 8 years old. Now they were 17, on the verge of adulthood. "C'mon, let's get going!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Absence of Fear-by: Jewel(MIDI version)  
http://members.xoom.com/SeanMidi/Jewel-Absence_Of_Fear.mid]  
  
The rain was falling as the drops from a watering pail. The light blue sky was dyed gray, covered with a thick blanket of dark clouds. It was merely daytime, and they could only see a few small beams of sunlight.  
After a while, they finally got to Kari's apartment where they saw Tai watching TV. He was sitting there like a french fry flipping channels.   
Kari retrieved a couple of towels so TK and herself could dry off the wetness they brought into the apartment.  
After they weren't that wet anymore, they sat on the floor and took out some math books.  
They went over various chapters, quizzing each other. During the middle of the chapter TK noticed that Kari was shivering quite a bit ever since they got home. He felt really guilty so he took off his basketball varsity jacket and went over to where she was  
sitting.   
"Here, this oughta warm you up." TK said as he covered her with his jacket.  
Kari found herself blushing. "Uhh ... thanks." She said.  
Kari noticed she and TK were awfully close to each other.  
TK glanced at Kari several times when they were going over chapters.  
Kari met his gaze. She had this strange feeling now. She felt very warm and now longer cold. But she didn't think it was the jacket that caused her to feel this way. She looked into TK's big blue eyes, and his face which was framed with shaggy, soft blond hair. She was very attracted to them.   
TK stared into Kari's face. He saw how beautiful she was. Her brown hair had grown longer since they were 12. It was shoulder-length. He couldn't resist anymore.  
Kari was surprised to find that TK had kissed her. It was a soft kiss, one she could barely feel. Their lips brushed. Kari kissed his soft lips, with a little more pressure this time. She slipped her arms around his broad shoulders and behind his neck. The strange thing was - she didn't want to let go.  
The feeling inside both of them grew stronger.  
TK felt Kari's kiss. He held her tight. He whispered her name. "Kari ... " He wanted to stay this way forever. He realized how much he cared for this girl. How much he loved her. He couldn't understand why he kept it from her for so long.  
Kari indulged in the kiss. She loved TK. She has loved him ever since they were 13. Her hands tangled in his soft hair. "TK ..." She whispered back.  
With the sudden knocking at the door, they pulled away. Kari jumped at the sound.  
Tai poked his head in. "Damn Kari, you don't have to be scared. Just checking on you two."  
"We're just fine." Kari said.   
Tai looked at them very strangely. "TK? Why is your hair messed up? And Kari ... you look like a victim!"  
TK scratched his head and nervously laughed. "Uh ... damn it, Tai. we were in the rain."  
"Okay." Tai shrugged and shut the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Hottonaekai yo~I can't leave you alone~(MIDI version)  
http://pei.physics.sunysb.edu/~ming/midi1/moon1/sm204.mid]  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other again. TK looked at his watch. "Ah crap It's 5:30. I'd better get going." TK picked up his books.  
Kari nodded, still tasting their passionate kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ditto." TK slipped out the door. She could see him running through the rain from the balcony.  
"DINNER!" Tai called from the kitchen. "TK ... " she whispered. Then she touched her lips. I faint smile shown on them. "Monday." Kari went back inside and changed into some dry attire.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Same as above]  
  
It was 9:30. TK was on his computer, typing up a report. He kept thinking about Kari. He finished a paragraph and decided to go to sleep. He turned off the computer and lay in his bed. He smiled and touched his lips. "Monday." He slowly slid into sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: N/A]  
  
On Monday, December 17th, Kari woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She got out of bed and changed into her school clothes. She looked out the balcony and noticed it was snowing. Kari put the thickest and warmest coat she had onto her bed, so she'd remember to put it on. Then she saw TK's jacket. He had left it there the night before. She decided she would return it to him today after school. The thought of him made her smile. She fixed herself and brushed her hair.   
She came back from breakfast and put on her coat, grabbed her school bag with TK's jacket and some school things in it, and she went out the door to catch the bus. When she got on, she saw one of her good friends, Davis Motimiya. She was very aware that he had a crush on her. She didn't have a crush on him because she was in love with TK.   
Davis waved at her. "Hey -- how's it goin'?"  
"Alright." Kari said as she sat down in the seat next to him. He had finally learned how to say TK's name right.  
"Umm ... Kari?" Davis bashfully asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you go out on a date with me?"  
Kari sighed. He had finally gained up the courage to ask her, but she no longer had any interests of a date in him. She loved TK. "No thank you. I was already going to ask TK."  
"Fine."  
Kari could see the anger in Davis' eyes. Before she got up, she heard Davis mutter something. "I'm going to get you, TK."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Crash into me-by: The Dave Matthews Band(MIDI version)  
http://members.xoom.com/SeanMidi/Dave_Matthews_Band-Crash_Into_Me.mid]  
  
TK lived close to school, so he walked there. There was only a few inches of snow, so he made it there with no problem. He got inside the classroom and dusted to powdery ice off his jacket. He looked up and saw Kari. She was in her seat, talking to her friends. He stood there for a moment, then took off his jacket and walked to his seat.   
"TK is sooo cute!" He could hear girls exclaim from behind him. TK sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat in the desk next to Kari. "Hey." He said, greeting her.  
"Hi." Kari said with a smile. "Oh crud, I almost forgot! You forgot your jacket last night." She pulled it out of her book bag.  
"Nah, you can have it." TK said, placing his hand over hers.  
Kari smiled. Her cold hand felt so warm and petite in his. She clutched his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."  
"Ah, it was nothin'." said TK, blushing.  
He could hear people talking about him and Kari at that moment. But he didn't care about that.  
Ms. Lina entered the classroom and started writing on the board. "Good morning class." she said.  
"Good morning, Ms. Lina." Came reluctant replies from the class.  
TK looked around. From the corner of his eye, he saw Davis angrily staring at him. TK focused on the blackboard and took out his books.   
The day was followed with many tests quizzes and assignments. TK put his homework in his backpack just as the bell rang. He got up and started towards the door. Kari met up with him in the hallway. "Hi TK. What's up?"  
"I need to talk to you." He said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Destined to be- From Aa! Megami sama!~Ah! My Goddess!~(MIDI version)  
http://pei.physics.sunysb.edu/~ming/midi/amg/destined.mid]  
  
They walked all the way to the little bridge they stopped by yesterday. The water was frozen, but they could still see through it. TK thought about what he needed to say to her. He needed to tell her ... but how? In what way? How would she react? None of these questions he knew the answer to. But he had to try, or else he would never know if she felt the same way.  
"Kari?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I ... umm ..." TK was very nervous about it. "I hope you feel the same way I feel about you ..."  
"And how do you feel about me?"  
"I ..." He kissed her. Now he knew what to say. "I love you, Kari."  
Kari's eyes dreamily gazed up at him. Tears of joy streamed down her face. "I love you too, TK."  
TK bent his head and kissed her. She kissed him back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommedation: dbzmusic5-From Dragon Ball Z(MIDI verion)  
http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/NikeBoy21sWebPage/dbzmusic5.mid]  
  
Davis watched from the bushes. "TK ... and Kari?" He whispered to himself. He angered, a fire burning inside him. He jumped out and let out his rage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommedation: Same as above]  
  
"TK!" TK heard someone call his name. He turned around and was knocked to the ground.  
Kari saw that TK's lip was torn. "TK ... you're injured." Kari walked over, wanting to help him.  
TK got up and held up his hand. "No, Kari. Stay back. I don't want you to get hurt." TK got up on his feet, his knees kind of wobbling.  
Kari looked around to seek the culprit. She saw Davis, angrily hyperventilating, with a wicked smile on his face. She's never seen him like this before. "Damn it, Davis!" Kari furiously screamed. "Why did you do that?"  
Davis shot an angry look at Kari. "I God damn wanted you, Kari. I wanted to be your boyfriend. But no. You had to take lame ol' TK. And I'm getting him out of the way so I can scoot in." An evil laugh came out of his mouth.  
Kari gasped and backed away from him. "You bastard!"  
TK rushed toward Davis and gave him a hard blow in the face. This engaged in a fight of punches, kicks, and what not.   
Kari shook the tears away. "Stop!"  
Davis pulled out a gun and pointed it at TK. TK froze and turned a deathly pale.  
"No! Davis, don't hurt TK!"  
It was too late. Davis ignored Kari's desperate pleas and pulled the trigger.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Aeka's Theme-From Tenchi Muyo(MIDI version)  
http://www.washu.org/media/midi/aeka.mid]  
  
TK felt the bullet go through his shoulder. He clutched it in pain, and doubled over to the ground with a dull thud.  
"TK!!!!!" Kari screamed in horror. She made her way to him, but Davis stepping the way.  
"Davis, go away! You've already hurt TK, so are you happy now? He was your friend! How could you?"  
Davis let out a cold, heartless laugh. His eyes gleamed with evil. "Oh no, Kari. I won't be completely happy unless I get you, Kari. He stole you away from me, Kari. Now that he's out of the way, I have a chance to get you back." He started slowly walking toward her.  
Kari backed away in fear. Davis was supposed to be her friend. And TK's friend as well. Kari angrily glared at Davis. She didn't know who he was anymore. "I was NEVER yours. I NEVER will be yours!" She saw Davis' eyes go wide with realization. At least that was what she thought it was. "I hate you Davis! You hurt TK, but most of all, you hurt our friendship! I don't wanna talk to you! I don't!" Kari punched him out. The blow was so hard and filled with raging fury, Davis too, went unconscious with a black eye. Kari bent over TK's bleeding body. She fell to her knees as tears of sorrow fell down her cheeks. "TK ... " She coarsely whispered. "Live, TK. Please live!"  
TK groaned in pain. "Kari ... " he whispered. She looked up, her face all red from tears. "TK? It's going to be alright! I called the paramedics and they should be here any minute now ... I had Yolei call them on her cell phone. "  
"Kari, listen to me."  
Kari silenced her words, and gazed at him in patience.   
He reached up and gently touched her cheek with his good arm. It still hurt, but touching Kari again was worth it. This would also probably be his last time by her side, alive. "Remember that I love you ... and I'll always be with you. Both in life and death."  
Kari's eyes widened with fear and sadness. "TK! Please don't leave me ... you can't die! You simply mustn't! Please TK ... "  
"What's meant to be will be, Kari. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." His arm dropped. "I love you, Kari. Promise me you'll never forget that."  
"I love you, TK. I always have and I always will. Please don't leave me ... " A tear rolled down her cheek like a small stream.  
"Promise me, Kari."  
A faint yet visible smile touched Kari's lips. "I promise."  
TK smiled at her. The next moment, his smile faded, and his eyes closed.  
"TK ... " Kari whispered. "No ... " Came the soft, painful words.   
There, Kari cried over TK. The paramedics came ... Kari could hear the sirens. Amidst the snow, it started raining.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Washuu's Heartache-from-Tenchi Muyo(MIDI version)  
http://www.washu.org/media/midi/back3p5.mid]  
  
Tai had brought her home. She wanted to stay with TK, but the paramedics insisted that she go home and get some rest. The police came and arrested Davis. They charged him with attempted murder. She was asked to come to the station tomorrow for questioning. Kari lay in bed, and let her tears fall and soak into her pillow. She felt so alone ... so lost in the darkness that had engulfed her after TK's accident. Before Tai drove her home, she heard the paramedics say something that stabbed her like a knife through her chest.  
"This boy may not live ... we even doubt he will. " She recalled hearing a male paramedic say into the radio.   
Kari lay there in pain, letting all her sadness and unhappiness out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommedation: Sailor Galixia's theme-From SailorMoon SuperS  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime/dbzexplosion/galaxia.mid]  
  
Tai smoothed back his hair. He was worried about his sister. When their parents died in that car accident, Kari hadn't taken it very well. So Tai moved Kari into his apartment. His wife, Sora, was visiting with her mother in Kyoto, Japan, which was pretty far from Odaiba, Tokyo, Japan where he lived with Kari. After all, he knew she had a thing for TK. He got up and knocked on her door.  
"Kari?" Tai called. "Can I come in?"  
"Yes." Was the soft reply.  
Tai opened the door, and saw Kari laying there, so subtle, so still in sorrow. He sat on her bed. "You alright, kiddo?"  
Kari sniffled and sat up so she could talk straight to Tai. "No." She buried her face in her hands and started crying.  
Tai let her head rest on his shoulder.  
Kari hugged her older brother. He was the only one she could turn to right now. "Oh Tai. I loved TK. Then Davis got jealous, and ... shot him with a gun." She gulped and cried more.  
"Do you believe in fate and miracles, Kari?"  
"Yes."  
"If you have enough faith, enough hope, things might get better for you. It worked for me when I got married to Sora, didn't it?"  
Kari nodded.  
"Then it should work for you, too. Fate has it's own course, and you have to let that course go on it's own path. You'll find things to take a turning point. A miracle, perhaps. So just wait and see. Whatever happens you'll have to accept, and it will probably be hard for you. But remember this; " He smiled and tweaked her nose. "I will be here to help in any way."  
Kari smiled and wiped her tears.  
"Well." Tai got up." I have to finish my business papers. " He walked to the door. Just as he left, he heard Kari say something.  
"Thank you, Tai."  
Tai smiled. "Anytime, kiddo." He shut the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: My Only Love-From SailorMoon(MIDI version)  
http://pei.physics.sunysb.edu/~ming/midi1/moon1/onlylove.mid]  
  
It was now December 24th. Christmas Eve. She had visited TK every day for a week. Right after they performed surgery on him, he lapsed into a deep coma. Kari talked to him everyday, told him about what's been going on, wishing that he would wake up. The nurses said that he was getting better everyday. Kari was glad. But was almost Christmas Day. She wanted to spend it with him.   
Davis was in Juvinal Hall for shooting TK. He was also getting rehab and psychological therapy. He's going to be released a few weeks after New Year's.  
Kari stared out her window. It was 4:24 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about TK. She longingly stared outside, a sad yet solemn expression on her face. Her window was clouded with ice, thick fog, and snow, and she couldn't see at all. On and on, it snowed. She touched the glass. It was ice cold. By and by and the days passed while TK was in the hospital, Kari's heart had grown softer, yet her love grew stronger. A tear glistened down her cheek. "TK ... I wish you were here with me ... " she whispered, silently breaking down. She ran her fingers down the glass, and buried her face in her hands. "Oh TK, I miss you so much ... " She said aloud, coarsely letting her tears fall like a small stream. She tuned on the radio. "My Only Love" from a familiar show she watched was playing. It only made her more sad. It was true. TK was her only love. She faintly smiled, and sang along.  
  
"Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control ... "  
  
Her tears solemnly rolled off her cheeks, making tiny wet drops on the pillow she was holding.  
  
"Now we both know  
The secret's there  
The feeling shows  
Driven far apart  
I make a wish  
On a shooting star ... "  
  
Even though TK wasn't with her at the moment, she sung out to him. Telling him how she felt in the form of a song.  
  
"There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love ... "  
  
She closed her eyes, and envisioned TK, standing there, listening to her sing this out to him.  
  
"There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay   
My only love  
You reach the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've know it from the start  
My only love  
My only love ... "  
  
The song ended, and left her to cry, all alone again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: My Own Prison-by: Creed(MIDI version)  
http://members.xoom.com/SeanMidi/Creed-My_Own_Prison.mid]  
  
Kari put on some casual winter clothes that day. She went on her daily visit to the hospital to see TK, and talk to him. She walked in the doors, and greeted the nurses. She went into TK's room. There he was, on a respirator, and unconscious. Matt, his older brother, was there, too.  
Matt saw Kari. "Hey, Kari." Kari smiled and greeted him back. "Hi, Matt. How's TK doing?" Matt sighed and looked at his hands. "The nurses said TK wasn't doing well." This struck Kari in the heart. She felt a pang of panic strike in her heart. "What do you mean?" Matt played with his fingers. "The doctor said TK got hit in the shoulder, close to his heart. The blow of the bullet jacked his arteries up and decreased his blood flow." Kari was definitely panicking now. "You mean, they doubt TK will live?" Matt sadly looked down at the floor. "Unfortunately, yes. " Kari was now breathing hard. "Hey look, " Matt said trying to comfort her. "There's still some hope. TK will make the choice of whether he wants to live or die. Whichever choice he makes must be for the best, okay?" Kari nodded.  
Matt looked at his watch. "Oh poopie. I have to go do a concert now. See ya later." Kari said bye as Matt walked out the door.  
Kari was now alone with TK. She sat in the chair next to his bed. "Hi TK." She said. "I know you can't hear me, but I'm going to tell you this anyway." Kari took a deep breath. "Ever since you lapsed into this coma, I've missed you. Alot." She sighed.   
"I promised you that I would remember that you love me. And I did. I love you, too. And I hope you didn't forget it, either." She paused, then went on. "I've been in love with you, ever since we were 13. And we have been the best of friends ever since we were 8."  
She let out a slight chuckle. "It was just yesterday, we were fighting together in the Digiworld. And now, look at us. We're 17, and we're in love."  
She reached over the bed railing and touched his hand. "I just wish you were conscious, that you would be here for Christmas. This will be my first Christmas without you, TK. But I know you'll be here with me ... in both life and death. You told me that yourself, and I believe you."   
She sighed and smiled. "I believe in you, TK. I've always believed in you." She paused again, then went on. "Ever since my parents died, I've felt so alone. Except when I was with Tai, or you. I felt I didn't have a home ... no, I really don't have a home. It's like, well, when you can't go forward and you can't go back. I know you feel that way sometimes."   
She sighed. "People think I'm perfect, but I'm not." She looked at her watch. It was almost time to go.  
Kari felt a tear fall from her eye. "Before, you told me what's meant to be will be. You are always going to be my love. And, whatever you decide to do, I'm willing to accept. I know you would want me to."  
She looked at the cross necklace she had around her neck. She took it off and placed it in TK's hand. "I think you need this more than I do." She got up.  
"Bye." She kissed him on the forehead and left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommedation: Blame it on the Weatherman-by: B*Witched(WAV version)  
http://members.xoom.com/SeanMidi/BWitched-Blame_It_On_The_Weatherman.mid]  
  
Kari was in bed, crying again. She did so every night after TK was shot. Her box of Puffs tissue ran out. It was now 3:00 AM, and it was Christmas. She rubbed her eyes, and tried to sleep again. No use. Kari sighed. "TK, I hope you wake up ... " she said, drifting off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Washuu's Lullaby-from Tenchi Muyo(MIDI version)  
http://www.washu.org/media/midi/washu.mid]  
  
Kari woke up to a rapping on her door. She reluctantly got out of bed and opened it. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Oh, hi Tai."  
Tai seemed very ... perky this evening. "Rise and shine, my cute little sister!!!" He hugged her tight, then drew open the curtains. Tai seemed annoyingly happy ... not like he did when Sora was gone.  
"Tai? What do you want?" said Kari very wearily, almost dozing off on the floor.   
"It's Christmas, my easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy only sibling!" He said, skipping out the door like Kari used to do when she was 5.  
Kari stared. "Wow, looks like someone got something last night." She scratched her head and went to the kitchen for breakfast.  
When she got there, she saw Sora at the stove. "Hi Sora."  
Sora was annoyingly happy, too. "Hideeho, my sister in law!" She happily cried.  
Kari stared for a moment, then sat down at the table. "Like I said, someone got something last night." she muttered.  
Tai had his feet up on the table, and he was humming one of those annoying kiddie songs.  
"Tai?"  
"Yes?"  
"Stop it."  
Tai stopped.  
Kari giggled. "Your feet stink."  
Tai threw down his feet and whistled to himself.  
Sora giggled and gave Tai, Kari, and herself an omelette.  
As always, Tai hungrily dug in, while Kari and Sora remained calm. "I heard about TK. It must be awful for his family." Sora said, putting her fork in the eggs. "Especially you."  
Kari nodded and finished the rest of her omelette and orange juice. She glanced up at the clock and saw that it was 10:30 AM. Kari just decided she would visit TK later in the afternoon, and spend the rest of the day with Sora and Tai. She got up from the table and went to her room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Music Recommendation: Sabitsuita Machine Gun de Ima O Uchi Nuoko-from Dragon Ball GT(MIDI version)http://www.angelfire.com/anime/dbzexplosion/dbgtmusic.mid]  
  
It was 3:45 PM. It was time to visit TK again. Kari brushed her shoulder-length light brown hair and pinned the sides into clips. She put on her coat and went outside. She sighed. She went outside and went on her way to the hospital.  
Kari stopped on the way several times to review the spots where TK and herself had picnics back then. She looked at her watch. It was already 5:30. She was just a few more blocks from the hospital. She made her way there.  
As Kari stepped into the parking lot, she saw a person standing at the entrance door. Someone very ... familiar.   
Kari squinted her eyes, but she still couldn't make out his features. He started slowly walking towards her.  
She backed a few steps away, but then stopped in her tracks. She felt strange about this figure somehow ... like she knew him.   
He stepped toward her, and called her name. "Kari!"   
Kari's eyes went wide with recognition. "TK? TK! Please tell me that's you!"  
The figure's feature became more clear. It was indeed TK. "Yes, Kari. It's me."  
Kari rushed over to TK and fiercely hugged him. "Oh TK! I missed you so much ... "  
TK hugged her back. "I missed you, too Kari." Then came a pause. "And yes, Kari. I heard everything you said at the hospital."  
"Huh?"  
"I don't know how, but I heard. And ... I love you, too. I never will stop loving you."  
Kari's eyes welled with tears as she rejoiced this new feeling of happiness. "I'll love you forever, TK."  
She kissed him with all the love she had inside her heart.  
The clouds parted, releasing the colors of the sun on the snowy ground. White doves flew across the sky, spreading the news of a reformed love. A heavy weight dropped from the Kari's soul ... one that she had been carrying around with her for years. It was now gone, as she held TK's hand.  
For the first time in her life, Kari felt she actually did have a place in the world. She felt that she did in fact have a real home, that will forever stay.  
It was clear to both of them: It was the best Christmas ever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End  
  
|\\*//|Ending themes:|\\*//|  
  
Kimisae Ireba(MIDI version)  
by: Deen  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.tripod.com/luvsendoh/kimi.mid]  
  
Foolish Games(MIDI version)  
by: Jewel  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.xoom.com/SeanMidi/Jewel-Foolish_Games.mid]  
  
First Love(MIDI version)  
by: Utada Hikaru  
[For lyrics, go to: http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/romaji/firstlove.html]  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.tripod.com/luvsendoh/first.mid]  
  
I Love You(MIDI version)  
by: Luna Sea  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.tripod.com/luvsendoh/iluvu.mid]  
  
Dakishementai~I Want to Hold you~(MIDI version)  
by: Mr. Children  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.tripod.com/luvsendoh/dakisime.mid]   
  
Is this Love?(MIDI version)  
by: Globe  
[For Lyrics, go to: http://www.megchan.com/lyrics/romaji/isthislove.html]  
[To hear it, go to: http://members.tripod.com/luvsendoh/isthislove.mid]  
  
  
Well, that's my product. Stay tuned for my next "Bed of Roses" fic, "Tuxedo Mirage". It's a Taiora. Well, sayonarra.  
  
~*CK*~  
  
Did you like it? Have any comments? Have suggestions about my future fics? E-mail me at: jbalcish@juno.com . 


End file.
